


Stop (in the Name of Love)

by 108am



Category: U-KISS
Genre: Crack, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Gift Fic, LiveJournal Prompt, Magical Girls, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Other, Talking Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-13
Updated: 2011-08-13
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1671239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/108am/pseuds/108am
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supposedly the universe needs Kibum's help. Damn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop (in the Name of Love)

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://kacts.livejournal.com/profile)[**kacts**](http://kacts.livejournal.com/) fill for [](http://augmenti.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://augmenti.livejournal.com/)**augmenti** , using the prompt _magical themes_. This needs to be a show y/y?

Kibum should have known something was wrong with the universe when he had woken up to find a talking hamster with angel wings on his chest. His first instinct told him to squash the rodent, but on second thought, he just rolled over and went back to sleep, half-assuming that this strange manifestation was just a bizarre dream caused by Alexander demanding that he watch a marathon of _Hamtaro_ and _Sailor Moon_ the night before. Eli supplying a myriad of cavity-inducing sweets like cotton candy and licorice probably didn’t help the matter at all.

“B-but Kibum, wake up! The world—no, _the universe!_ —needs you right now!”

“Shut up,” Kibum mumbled into his pillow, swatting the winged rodent away.

The poor creature fell on its back after a failed attempt at tugging Kibum’s hair to wake the disbelieving lad. He huffed and puffed his little cheeks, mumbling a strange incantation that resulted in Kibum getting mauled by butterflies and a flurry of cherry blossom petals.

“What the hell?! C-come here, you little rat with wings—” Kibum fell out of his bed during his attempt to capture the magical being.

The hamster sighed in disappointment. “My name is Kevin, not ‘rat with wings’ or any other rude names you feel like calling me.”

Kibum groaned from his position on the wooden floor. “Well, what the hell do you want with me anyway?”

Kevin circled around Kibum’s head before landing on the ground with surprising grace for a hamster. He stretched his paws wide, a look of utter urgency was evident on his face. “There are evil afoot! And you, Kim Kibum, are the true possessor of the one weapon that can take down the evil forces that is bent on taking over the universe: ‘The Radiant Sword of Pure Love and Goodness.’”

It took Kibum a couple of minutes to absorb the information. When he finally responded, Kevin wanted to smack him on the head with The Radiant Sword of Pure Love and Goodness. “Nah, I’ll abdicate my role to save the universe. Go find some other poor bastard to do this. I think Eli’s free.”

“N-no! This is predestined! You, and only you, can do this!” Kevin flew around in circles, frantically running off the nitpicky rules magical heroes and heroines must follow. After exhausting himself, he flopped down on top of Kibum’s head, letting out a weak sigh. “Besides, Eli would probably accidentally blow up the universe. Somehow.”

Kibum sighed. “Alexander?”

“He’ll probably _find_ a way to blow up the universe,” Kevin muttered bitterly. When he noticed Kibum’s dumbfounded look, he waved the topic aside with a casual explanation: “We’ve been observing that one.”

“And if I continue to refuse?”

“The Supreme King in the Magical Kingdom will roast me for dinner!”

“And that’s my problem how…?”

“Kim Kibum, just say ‘heart prism power activate’ and go save the universe already!”

“Fuck my life.”

 

 

**bonus scene.**

“Why the fuck is my costume so colorful like the Easter Bunny puked all over it, why do I have hearts and wings and other girly shit, what is with this stupid bejeweled crown, and why is Xander videotaping— _goddammit!_ ”

Kevin sighed, realizing with dismay how long their magical journey would probably last, given the hero’s blatant reluctance and overall disapproval about having to go save—as he quoted—“everyone else’s sorry asses.”

Oh, well. On the bright side, Kevin discovered the wonders of the humans that are video games, tooth-rotting candies, and cute girl groups with ridiculously infectious songs and dances.


End file.
